Kagome Kagome
by Moon-Slayer
Summary: This is my first short fanficion its inspired by the song Kagome Kagome sung by the Vocaloids! A song about young children and a game they all play.


_**Kagome Kagome**_

My friends and I had protected a way how to bring more kids to us. We are not normal kids. A few years ago my friends and I were invited to a party so we made our way up to the old house on the hill. My friends and I were orphans so no one cared what we did or even realized we were there. We were happy to be invited. What we hadn't counted on was the horrors in side. It looked normal and happy and there was a child there. I remember it as if it were yesterday her words, "Do you want to play a game? If you play with me you might be able to say here forever." A home, that's what we all thought a warm house of our own with a family. Or so we thought was a family. So we agreed to play unbehold to the horror. "Before we play what are your names?" she asked. "Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Neru, Haku, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, and Meiko" I told her. "My name is Gumi." She said. "Shall we play now?" "What happened to you face?" Rin asked. "I was being silly and I got cut off, but I am fine." We all looked at each other and shrugged. As that was when it began. "Now who will be in the middle?" Gumi asked us. "Why don`t you?" I had asked. "I`ll ready had my turn silly." "Gumi it's okay if you go first you can show them how to play. Teach them the song and what to do and then we can play for real. Oh and children once you play this game you can`t leave." The man with the red cloche said. We once again agreed to play unknowing, unthinking. We finished learning and so Gumi sat down in the middle scared for some reason? So my friends and I grabbed each others hands and started to play. "Circle you, circle you, Please don`t try to run from us, Circle you, circle you, what game will we play, can I guess, before the moon sets again, you can play with us till then, Circle you, Circle you, Who surrounds you everywhere?" we sang circling her clock wise. Then we started going anti clock wise and sang again. " Circle you, Circle you, Children you just lost the game, Circle you, Circle You, Don`t run away, you`re the same, Before the moon sets aside, Cut their neck off as they cried, Circle You, Circle you, Who surrounds you everywhere?" Gumi was balling her eyes out now and we could not figure it out. The more men in red cloths showed up, two grabbed her one on each arm and the other the first man we sorrow was holding a butchers knife, and with it he cut off the girls head. Everybody was screaming and running for the door but the problem was we could not get outside the door frame. We were trapped…forever.

"There is no need to worry, okay." The man said. "You cut off her head!" I yelled "You told us to." "What?" I asked. "The song. When you say a body part it I their gets cut off or is smashed in, but if we are right then if you play this game you will become immortal. You can play for ever with any one that comes here. You can call them here if you like. The way the machines works is by children's pain so by playing this game every now and then the machines work. You won`t have to do it ALL of the time just most of the time." "Really?" "Really" the man said holding his hands out to all of us. And we`ve played nonstop all these years. We had a point in time when no one came up to the house so had to use ourselves. Lens head was crushed in and Rins right arm was cut off. Haku lost her eye and her nose. Kaito lost his left eye. Luka lost her right leg, Neru her left hand, Gakupo`s left arm was gone, Meiko here mouth, Tetos pelvis was cut in half but I have not been harmed yet. If it need be happen again I bet I am first up. We find our way in children's dreams and call them up to the house in their sleep so sometimes they wake up sleep walking or in the morning they just have the erg to come here to us. It's become fun over the years. We are immortal so we do not die. We play without rest for if we do not play the machines made from a little childs brain would cest to work. The machines created to billed immortality out of children`s pain, that has created our immortality would end.

So we wait. In an old house out of the suns reach with hallways that have decayed and has started to leach. Behind a door at the back of the house, are the children remembered by what, by whom? We have been waiting for your visit for a long time. We are so happy! We are so happy! So please play with us for a time. Wait, don`t end the game just yet…

You haven`t had a turned either…

THE END


End file.
